Godparents
by love.devil.movies.baby
Summary: Glenn has a favor to ask Michonne... Richonne Gleggie Fluff. Pre-Negan


**A/N: A little fic because I miss my favorite character. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

So…" Glenn held the word out like a long note, his gaze fixed pointedly off in the distance.

"So," Michonne tucked a stray loc behind her ear, turning to the young man beside her. She knew what was coming next, had expected it for days, really. It surprised her that it had taken Glenn this long to ask. Still, she wasn't letting him off easy.

"So, you and Rick?" dark almond shaped eyes flickered to her for a moment then quickly away.

"Is that a question?" Michonne asked coolly, biting back a laugh.

"Are you guys together now, or just…" Glenn trailed off again, his cheeks flushing pink in the afternoon sun.

"Just having sex?" Michonne finished lightly, cocking her head slightly to the side in a fair imitation of Rick.

Glenn flushed even brighter. For a man who had never been shy about his sexual relationship with his own wife, his embarrassment burned bright. Michonne did smile then, cutting the young man some slack.

"We're together," the statement was accompanied by a laugh, the tinkling sound echoing along the porch they were seated at.

Glenn nodded, "Good. I mean, not like you need my approval…it's just," he swallowed thickly, taking a pull of the glass of lemonade beside him. "Rick's better with you. More…human."

Michonne's eyebrows jumped slightly, but she nodded. "He's good for me too," she said simply, reaching for a sandwich off the plate between them.

"You're good with the kids too," Glenn continued talking, his eyes trained on the porch steps. "With Carl and Judith."

"You should take them some time," Michonne smiled at him again. "Get some practice in."

Glenn sighed, licking his lips. "I have to ask you something. I'm not sure if it's even something people still do in this world but…" he cleared his throat.

Michonne regarded him calmly, reaching gently for his shoulder. "Anything," she assured him.

"If something happens to me, or Maggie, or me and Maggie," he broke off again, lifting his head to look her square in the eye. "Would you and Rick?"

"Of course," her answer was instantaneous. "Of course we would."

Glenn nodded, relief palpable on his face. "Maggie was thinking we could make it official. She likes things like that."

"Official?" Michonne coaxed a sandwich into his hand.

"Like Godparents. Gabriel could do a ceremony…or whatever. I'm not sure exactly how it works." He gratefully took a bite.

"We'd be honored," Michonne nudged Glenn with her shoulder, her smile widening across her face. Glenn grinned back at her, raising his lemonade glass. Michonne clinked her own against his.

"What are you two over here gossiping about?" Maggie's voice cut the silence between them. The brunette laughed lightly as she approached, Rick dogging her footsteps.

"Just having some lunch," Michonne announced, holding up the plate.

"You should come eat," Glenn was already on his feet, guiding his wife to sit in his place. He plunked down next to her as Rick reached the stairs, leaning over the banister.

"Hey," he grinned lazily at Michonne.

"Hey yourself," Michonne lifted her lunch. Rick wasted no time in procuring a bite.

"That's good," Rick complimented, sitting down on the step below Michonne. She absentmindedly smoothed one of his wayward curls back as Rick went to work on sneaking another mouthful of her lunch. Michonne reached over to grab her glass, coming face to face with Glenn and Maggie staring at her knowingly.

"What?" she asked, flushing. Quickly, she handed her lemonade to Rick. He took a sip, oblivious of the younger couple.

"It's about time," Maggie grinned. Beside her, Glenn laid a hand protectively over her stomach. He nodded at Michonne.

Michonne laughed lightly, returning her attention back to Rick. "Maggie and Glenn have something they want to ask us. I already said yes."

"Of course you did," Rick grinned at her, reaching for her hand. "Maggie asked me already. I said yes too." He dropped a kiss on her hand.

Michonne leaned into him, draping herself over his shoulder as he continued eating.

"Nice day," Glenn observed, smiling at the sight of the town in front of them.

"It is," Michonne agreed, grinning.


End file.
